Heroes
'page is heavily work in progress Heroes Heroes are characters that players send into battle, they can be recruited at various buildings unlocked throughout the game. Recruiting Recruitment buildings are unlocked as player progresses throughout the game, with the tavern being available from start. Each of these buildings can be upgraded for following bonuses: * More recruitment slots * More heroes available to recruit * Reduced refresh time of new heroes * Heroes available to recruit will be of higher starting level Upon recruiting a hero players gain a permanent stat boost to all heroes Buildings Leveling up Leveling up increases stats of a hero and is one of the main ways a hero becomes stronger. Experience can be gained from battles, the amount gained can be increased by various items. At hero level 10, 25, 50 players unlock a permanent boost to that hero stats. Upon reaching levels 10, 25, 50, 100, 250 and 500 with a hero players unlock a permanent stat boost to all heroes List of heroes Tavern |Charmer |'Charm' ( Has a chance to inflict Charm on an ennemy ) Cooldown: 2 |'Attraction' ( 50 less percent for the hero to be attacked first ) |Tavern lv. 1 |1.5x CHA |1.5x LUC |2x CHA |10% CHA |15% LUC |25% CHA |50% LUC |100% CHA |125% CHA |150% LUC |- | |Lieutenant |'Call to Arms' ( Target all allies and boost their Strength and Agility by 33% for 6 turns ) Cooldown: 10 |'Tactics' ( All of your characters gain 25% initiative ) |Tavern lv. 1 |1.5x CHA |1.5x VIT |2x STR |10% CHA |15% VIT |25% STR |50% VIT |100% STR |125% CHA |150% VIT |- | |Medic |'Heal' ( Targets one ally and heals for %HP ) Cooldown: 3 |'Quick Hands' ( This character has 33% chance to act again after using an item ) |Tavern lv. 1 |1.5x AGI |1.5x INT |2x SPI |10% AGI |15% INT |25% SPI |50% INT |100% SPI |125% AGI |150% INT |- | |Heavy Knight |'Body Blow' ( Targets one enemy for damage based upon the user's Defense ) Cooldown: 2 |'Fortification' ( All other characters in your party gain 20% Defense ) |Tavern lv. 2 |1.5x VIT |1.5x STR |2x VIT |10% VIT |15% STR |25% VIT |50% STR |100% VIT |125% VIT |150% STR |- | |Legionnaire 150 GEMS |'Shield Bash' ( Targets one enemy for damage based upon the user's Shield. Has a chance to inflict Stun ) Cooldown: 2 |'Spear Expert' (Gain 33% attack when wielding spears) |Tavern lv. 4 |1.5x VIT |1.5x AGI |2x STR |10% VIT |15% AGI |25% STR |50% AGI |100% STR |125% VIT |150% AGI |- | |Samurai |'Sweeping Strike' ( Perform a normal attack against all enemies ) Cooldown: 2 |'Sword Expert' ( Gains 33% attack when wielding Longswords ) |Tavern lv. 2 |1.5x AGI |1.5x SPI |2x STR |10% AGI |15% SPI |25% STR |50% SPI |100% STR |125% AGI |150% SPI |- | |Blood Knight 50 GEMS |'Draining Blow' ( Attacks one enemy for 2x damage, and restores some of this user's HP ) Cooldown: 2 |'Spirit Aura' ( Enemey attacking this characters take damage based upon the party's Spirit ) |Tavern lv. 3 |1.5x VIT |1.5x STR |2x SPI |10% VIT |15% STR |25% SPI |50% STR |100% SPI |125% VIT |150% STR |- | |Jester |'Roulette' ( Deals damage based on Luck and of a random element to a random opponent. Has a 5% chance to deal damage to an ally, instead ) Cooldown: 2 |'Lucky Looter' ( This charactes grants an increased chance to find Rare and Legendary loot ) |Tavern lv. 3 |1.5x LUC |1.5x LUC |2x LUC |10% LUC |15% LUC |25% LUC |50% LUC |100% LUC |125% LUC |150% LUC |- | |Wind Mage |'Storm' ( Targets all enemies, dealing %Magic damage and inflicting Weakness. Grants Agility Up to each Magic or Dark ally ) Cooldown: 3 |'Wind Shield' ( Grants this character and each ally additional chance to dodge, based upon their Spirit ) |Tavern lv. 3 |1.5x CHA |1.5x INT |2x SPI |10% CHA |15% INT |25% SPI |50% INT |100% SPI |125% CHA |150% INT |- | |Treasure Hunter |'Greedy Gouge' ( Deals damage to one enemy based upon the GP collected during the current run ) Cooldown: 2 |'Eyes on the Prize' ( This character grants +25% to Gold won ) |Tavern lv. 4 |1.5x LUC |1.5x CHA |2x INT |10% LUC |15% CHA |25% LUC |50% CHA |100% LUC |125% LUC |150% CHA |- | |Firedancer |'Flame Toss' (Targets one enemies, dealing %Magic damage) Cooldown: 2 |'Artful Dodger' ( This character has 2x chance to dodge normal attacks ) |Tavern lv. 2 |1.5x SPI |1.5x INT |2x AGI |10% SPI |15% INT |25% AGI |50% INT |100% AGI |125% SPI |150% INT |- | |Wizard of Dimension |'Rift' ( Inflict %Void damage to all enemies ) Cooldown: 2 |'Dimensional' ( Regardless of whether this Hero is in your active party, all enemies lose 10% Maximum HP and 10% Attack ) |Dimensional Gate |1.5x SPI |1.5x INT |2x LUC |10% SPI |15% INT |25% LUC |50% INT |100% LUC |125% SPI |150% INT |- | |Mystic |'Multi-Heal' ( Restores %HP to all allies ) Cooldown: 2 |'Spiritual Resonance' ( All other characters in your party gain 20% Spirit ) |Tavern lv. 2 |1.5X SPI |1.5X INT |2X SPI |10% SPI |15% INT |25% SPI |50% INT |100% SPI |125% SPI |150% INT |- | |Bodybuilder |'Display of Strength' ( Performs a normal attack three times against one opponent ) Cooldown: 2 |'Pump Up' (All allies gain +15% Strength and +15% Vitality) |Tavern lv. 4 |1.5x STR |1.5x STR |2x STR |10% STR |15% STR |25% STR |50% STR |100% STR |125% LUC |150% CHA |- | |Monk |'Roundhouse' (Deals damage to all enemies based upon this character's Boots) Cooldown: 3 |'Chi' ( This character has reduced skill cooldown, and gains 50% attack when fighting with no Weapon or Shield) |Tavern lv. 4 |1.5x SPI |1.5x STR |2x SPI |10% SPI |15% STR |25% SPI |50% STR |100% SPI |125% SPI |150% STR |- | |Beserker |'Rage' ( Temporarily increases this character's Attack, and lowers his Defense ) Cooldown: 2 |'Axe Expert' ( Gains 33% attack when wielding Axes ) |Tavern lv. 4 |1.5x STR |1.5x AGI |2x VIT |10% STR |15% AGI |25% VIT |50% AGI |100% VIT |125% STR |150% AGI |- | |Assassin 200 GEMS |'Toxic Blade' (Attacks an opponent with a chance to inflict and ) Cooldown: 2 |'Stealth' ( Enemies are very unlikely to target this character before others ) |Tavern lv. 5 |1.5x AGI |1.5x STR |2x AGI |10% AGI |15% LUC |25% STR |50% LUC |100% STR |125% AGI |150% LUC |- | |Hunter |'Sharpshot' (Performs a guaranteed critical hit against the target enemy) Cooldown: 2 |'Camping' ( After every mini-boss battle, all heroes are healed, and all skill cooldowns are reset ) |Tavern lv. 3 |1.5x LUC |1.5x INT |2x AGI |10% AGI |15% VIT |25% AGI |50% VIT |100% AGI |125% AGI |150% VIT |- | |Bard |'Song of Heroes' (Grants all allies +50% to all statistics for 4 turns) Cooldown: 7 |'Time Spinner' (The speed bonus from the Wheel Boost for idle battle increases by 20%) |Tavern lv. 3 |1.5x CHA |1.5x AGI |2x CHA |10% CHA |15% AGI |25% CHA |50% AGI |100% CHA |125% CHA |150% AGI |- |[[]] |Scout |'Terrain Advantage' (Raise all allies' dodge rate by 50% for 1 battle) Cooldown: 2 |'Lookout' (Enermy are unable to surprise your party) |Tavern lv. 3 |1.5x INT |1.5x LUC |2x AGI |10% INT |15% AGI |25% VIT |50% AGI |100% VIT |125% INT |150% AGI |- |[[]] |Sinterklaas |'Holiday Cheer' (Performs a guaranteed critical hit against the target enemy) Cooldown: 2 |'He Knows' ( After every mini-boss battle, all heroes are healed, and all skill cooldowns are reset ) |Special Timeline - Christmas Event |1.5x CHA |1.5x VIT |2x STR |10% CHA |15% VIT |25% STR |50% VIT |100% STR |125% CHA |150% VIT |} Forest Graveyard Factory Dragon Nest Category:Heroes